Portable fencing devices are known such as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 3,722,861 which can comprise a transport means such as a truck or tractor, the truck carrying a reel of wire and braking means to tension the wire fed from the reel, with the braking adjusted by varying spring tension. The truck also carries driving means to drive posts into the ground, these being situated rearwardly of the braking means so that when the wire is anchored on an anchor post along the fence line, movement of the truck along the fence line causes the wire to be fed out under predetermined constant tension, which is maintained by the braking means, and the post driving means that drives the posts into the ground along the line of the tensioned wire for attachment to the tensioned wire.
In this machine the posts are driven into the ground along the fence line, and the tensioned wires are then kinked or otherwise clipped into the notches formed in the posts, it being realised of course, that preferably the posts are metallic V-sectioned posts, with off-set notches in the edges of the arms of the V, so that the tensioned wires are then clipped and locked in position on the post to thus assist in stabilising the posts due to this locking on the tensioned wire.
However, this attachment and clipping of the kinked wire on to the post after the posts have been driven into the ground, and while the wire is in a highly tensioned state, is a difficult operation, and also is a manual operation which has to be carried out thus causing extra time to be used in the erection of the fence.
Various proposals have been put forward for attaching the posts to the wires before they are driven into the ground, but no satisfactory method has been devised as far as the applicant is aware.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide improved means for a mechanical or fencing machine to attach the posts to the wires before they are driven into the ground.